Come Back To Me
by SuperWhoCaskettLock
Summary: After The Millers Daughter. Belle's memory returns, but she's shocked to discover what truly happened at the final battle between Storybrooke and Cora. Breaking like she's never broken before, she falls at the grave of her friend, Ruby Lucas. As angsty as it sounds.


Two single roses trembled in the slight breeze. They were red, the perfect color. They'd always brought a reminder of Ruby to Belle, even after she'd lost her memory. The girl'd always thought of Ruby as a red person. Red was her color. It was no surprise that was her FTL alter.

Belle's hands began to shake as she stood over the grave. She thought she was going to throw up. She almost had to turn away, just in case. Fresh tears were lining her face.

It hurt. It hurt so much.

Earlier that month, Cora had been defeated.. but at a cost. Ruby'd perished in battle. Belle didn't know the details and she didn't want to. She'd heard of Snow screaming and sobbing violently, of Charming grabbing her around the waist but crying into her hair, of Emma and Regina staring in shock; and that was already enough information for the girl. She didn't need to know the details.

Cora'd killed her, that much she knew. The vile woman was merciless.. it was her way of tempting Snow to the dark side. It'd worked. Snow lost control after that.

Belle didn't know her at the time. She was Lacey. She only knew Ruby from the incident at the hospital. She'd seemed like a sweet girl. Beautiful, too. She was sure if she didn't have Rumple, she could've fallen for Ruby. Was that obvious?

Probably not to Ruby. Ruby hadn't known. Belle had never told her. There was no point. Now she never would.

She remembered when she got her memories back. It had been blissful at first, to remember who she was and where she came from, but the news was delivered to her seconds later. She remembered it.

_"Belle?"_

_Belle'd grinned. "Oh, Rumple! I remember! I remember who I am!"_

_Cheers. Smiles. Happiness. Snow smiled from behind her husband. She hadn't done that in a while. Smiled._

_Belle sat up on the couch, rubbing at her head as all the memories rushed back. She looked around the room. She saw many people, but she didn't see Ruby._

_"Where's Ruby?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows. She could feel her stomach turn in excitement. She couldn't wait to tell her._

_Snow turned away. Charming looked like he was about to cry. Belle was confused._

_"Wha -" She began, looking at Rumple for answers. Rumple wasn't looking at her. He was focused on the ground. _

_"Tell me what's going on," Belle said to him. When he didn't answer, her voice grew harsher. "Tell me!" She was panicking now. She needed answers. Where was Ruby?_

_"Belle..." Snow began, stepping from behind David. Everyone looked to her. Barely anyone heard her speak as of late. "Belle... Ruby's dead."_

_It hadn't registered at first. When it did, she screamed. Darkness followed. Seemingly endless darkness._

Now Belle stood over the grave of her friend, looking down at it with a mixture of anger and sadness. Why had Ruby gotten herself into the middle of this? She should've stayed out of it.

"It wasn't your fight," Belle said to the lump of stone, holding out the roses as though she was pointing at her. "It wasn't your fight!"

Silence. Ruby didn't answer. She didn't look at Belle with those sad eyes that so resembled a puppy's. She didn't tell her she had to, because it was the right thing to do. Belle hadn't realized how much she missed her stubbornness until it was gone.

The girl crouched down in front of the grave, feeling her legs begin to shake. She placed the red roses down on the dirt, the tip facing Ruby's name. "Ruby Lucas/Red Riding Hood: Rest In Peace. May you always run free under the moon's pale light."

Snow'd added that part. Everyone had said their bits during the ceremony to honor her. Belle hadn't said anything. She'd been standing to the side, sobbing to herself. She'd refused to let anyone touch her. Rumple hadn't even come. She'd yelled at him, blaming it all on him.

Belle looked forward at the name on the grave. She felt a lump in her throat. Her hand stretched out to run her fingers over the top of the grave. It wasn't Ruby's hair or cheek, but it was the closest she'd come to now.

"I miss you," Belle whispered, her voice broken and sad. "I haven't been coping well with you gone. I... I haven't been coping.. I just miss you so much."

Her hand moved down the grave, stopping at Ruby's name. She felt numb. Even though she could feel tears well up in her eyes, she felt like they weren't even there. She couldn't feel much right now. Belle was breaking.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye," she added in another whisper. "I didn't.. I didn't know you when you died. I wish I did. I wish I could've talked to you one last time. Hear your voice. See your face. Your smile. Your eyes. Everything about you. I miss it all. Do you miss me?"

She was still shaking. "I wonder if you're watching me now, whenever you are. I hope you're somewhere good. You deserve that, Ruby. You deserved everything, god -" Belle wiped her eyes and let out a humorless laugh. "God, I wish I could've told you everything. I didn't get the chance. I never will, now."

Belle frowned down at the grave, her bottom lip quivering. "Come back to me," she begged the ground, holding out her hands. They set themselves on the dirt, where Ruby's body was buried. "Please, please, come back to me.. please..."

Belle felt a hand on her shoulder, and for a moment she was filled with hope. Ruby'd come back. Maybe she'd faked her death. Maybe it was all an act. Sure, that'd be evil of her.. but Belle'd forgive her. She just wanted to hold her and never let go, no matter the cost.

Belle turned around in excitement, expecting to see Ruby's bright eyes smiling down at her, but instead she saw Snow's tear-filled ones. Her shoulders slumped, and she broke.

Snow held her and said nothing. She allowed the girl to sob into her shirt. Snow'd already come to terms with Ruby's death. She was broken, too, but she was able to get out of bed now. She'd killed Cora. That hadn't made her as happy as she thought it would, but the threat was gone. Now she could focus on recovering.

If Ruby had been looking down on them then, she would've felt a sense of pride at the sight of the girl she'd loved and her best friend comforting each other. She'd wish she was at their side, but she'd know Belle's strength. She'd make it through.

She always did.


End file.
